ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Haku No Tsuri
Haku no Tsuri is a game created by Haku for a game jam. It's a NES Rom that is 24kb in size and can run on an original Famicon... Nice. You can download it here.(Requires an emulator to play) GamePlay The player controls Haku who starts out near a pond of water and a shop. Fishing scores the player points and coins. The player can then select one of eight bait with different effects before walking to the fishing hole. The player must maintain their strength and stamina gauges which can be viewed at the top left. Simply waiting will allow the meters to regenerate. The object of the game is to get the highest score within 9 minutes. When time is up the player is simply presented with a black screen and their score in plain text. The player can then press start to start again. Fishing Locations There the player can fish or go back. If he selects fish then he has one of three locations to fish. Hole, Drift and Tailout. Hole The strategy here is to select chill to catch the calm fish. Drift Here you need to bait up twice before spazzing to capture the fish Tailout In Tailout you must do nothing in order to catch the fish there. Actions Before Capturing After selecting a location the player can perform the following actions. * Bait. Lures the fish. Attempting to do it again will result in a humorous remark and any more attempts is simply followed with "..." * Chill. Simply waiting. If no catch occurs the character will eventually fall asleep. Note that fish can still appear even if you haven't baited them. * Spaz. The player jerks the rod. The game makes a couple humorous remarks before calling the character a maniac, a maniac for repeatedly spazzing. If no capture occurs the game will give the player a "O.O" emoticon. Fish On Hook Once a fish is hooked the following actions are available * Tug. Tug on your rod. * Drag. Let go of the fishing reel and pull. * Snatch. Attempt to catch the fish. The object is to wear the fish out before going for the Snatch. If the fish counter attacks then the player takes damage. The game will let you know if you still have a chance or give you a humorous situation such as pulling in a rat's nest or having the rod snap in two (Doesn't actually happen.) Bait The player can purchase bait, each with its own special effects. The number on the right represents how many coins the bait is worth. When purchased the bait icon will be displayed below the player's health and water level at the top left. Trailer Trivia * This game was created by Ludosity's composer .Haku. It was made for a fishing game jam. His site can be found here. * The game's title translates to "Haku goes fishing" * The game's manual was promised to be released the day after BUT THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET, HAKU. HAS IT? * The games release post can be found here. * Haku will go on to be inspired to make Card City Nights and be featured on a common attack card. Gallery haku.PNG Ape Shit.PNG Category:Games